James' Anger
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: James has distanced himself from Harry,who is confused as to what he e how Ginny comes in between and explains her eldest son about his the process,Harry learns how lucky he is.


Harry entered Godric's Hollow after his mission to see his two youngest children-12,Albus and 10,Lily-sitting in the living room, his youngest son was not as big as a prankster as James or as talkative as Lily but he absolutely loved watched as Albus explained Lily something that he read and chuckled as Lily looked as if she would be anywhere else than there,His darling daughter was so much like her mother from her hair and eyes,to her temper and glares she was all Ginny but shared Harry's searched for his eldest son and wife and watched as she came out of the kitchen and went to the living room and handed Al and Lily their milk and some he was in the hall she hadn't seen him so when she came out she smiled brightly,her eyes lighting up in the way he loved so much.

"Harry!"she said and hugged him,he pulled back and kissed her,passionately as if conveying how much he missed her.

""Dad!" "Daddy!" came two voices and they broke apart to see Albus and Lily. Lily ran up to Harry and hugged him hard as did looked around to find James

"Where's James,honey?"Harry asked Ginny as Albus and Lily freed him of their embrace .James had been acting strange since he turned had come back from his 2nd year. He had become distant from Harry and this confused and hurt him.

"I am here"came his eldest son's voice and they turned to see him standing on the stairs and he came down and hugged Harry briefly before he went to Ginny and kissed her cheek and said

"Mum,can I have my food?"

"O-Of course,James,Come on everyone,dinner's ready"Ginny said and they all went in the dining room,.James sat next to Ginny and Harry tried to replace the hurt of James' greeting but couldn't help but feel sad.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I am thinking of going to meet Ron and that fine?"

"Of course."but no one but James saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm ,mum."he said and left.

Harry looked at Ginny,who looked worried.

"I'll see what's up with both should eat and go to bed"she said to Albus and Lily and went after eating dinner the kids went to bed and Harry got worried because Ginny didn't come from James' went to James' room and heard

"I don't care,mum!He doesn't care about us!All he cares about is his best friends and work!"James shouted and Harry leaned his ear against the door.

"James!You know it isn't true!He loves you more than anything in the world!"

"Oh really?Taking us to a picnic every once a month doesn't count in love mum!"

"James Sirius!You know that isn't just all he does!He tries his best to fit everyone in his schedule,James!"

"And in the process you get thrown out of his life!How can you leave that!You too gave up your career so that we all fit in your life! He doesn't see the hurt in your eyes,mum!But I do!You gave up your career for me,mum!You think I haven't seen those magazines stating big articles about how you have decided to leave Holyhead Harpies after I was born!And he!He isn't home more than half of the time!How can you be so ignorant of your pain,mum!"James yelled and Harry was sure that he was talking about he really be so engrossed into his work and Ron and Hermione that he made his family become distant with him?

"James..."Ginny started,her voice softer "That's how his work is...He tries his best to give everyone his time...Ron and Hermione are his best friends,James...his first friends ever...His upbringing wasn't like yours...he didn't have his mum and dad like you do...He wouldn't admit but I knew that he is insecure and scared that he would loose someone because of his lack of time...He tries to look after everyone and stresses himself out...with so many people,James,one of them is bound to be left out...and if it is me,I have no problem….but that doesn't mean he doesn't love us...James,he loves you,Al and Lils more than anything..."she said

"Really?"James said

"Yes,he loves you and you are hurting him by distancing yourself from thinks he finally has done it and has lost you."

Harry felt tears coming in his really had ignored her yet she understood him and accepted was the luckiest guy to have her.

"I am so sorry,Mum"James sobbed and Harry knew Ginny hugged him.

"It's okay, get some sleep and apologize to your dad tomorrow,okay?"

"Yes"he said and Harry heard him slide into his bed and hurried to the master sat on the bed and heard the door open and Ginny step went to him and pulled his chin and was startled to see tears flowing his cheeks and hugged broke down and clung to Ginny,desperately.

"I'm so sorry,Gin.I have ignored you so bad.I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so glad.I love you are my life,Forgive me,this once"he said between sobs,felt Ginny run her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh, course I forgive down."she said and held him as was so had tried everything to fit everyone but it didn't didn't what to do.

Finally,his sobs quietened but he didn't leave Ginny or remove his head from Ginny's just lay there feeling the warmth coming from his didn't know when but he fell asleep sometime in the same position and Ginny tucked him in and changed into black pajamas and a grey t-shirt and slid in in his sleep,he turned and clung to her needing her burrowed herself in his arms and fell night was the best night's sleep they had in each other's arms.


End file.
